Helpless
by ShesInLoveWithTheBoy
Summary: Bella’s screams ripped through me like a thousand fright trains running a million miles per hour. For such a tiny human girl, she was hurting me pretty bad. EMMETT P.O.V. What would happen if Edward had gotten the chance to abort Nessie. Oneshot.


**I always wondered what it would be like if Edward really had gotten the chance to abort Renesmee, so I figured I would write it out. **

**I made it through Emmett's point of view just because he's my favorite, and he was pretty absent throughout Bella's pregnancy. I always wanted to know where he stood with all of it (:**

**Reviews are deeply appreciated (:**

* * *

EMMETT P.O.V.

I was just a by-stander in all of this, though I felt strangely involved.

My only job was to hold her arms down. It seemed easy enough when I volunteered, but this may be the hardest thing I've ever had to do. For two reasons.

One: My wife will probably never talk to me again.

Two: I didn't want to hurt my new sister like this.

Surely, carrying the child would hurt her more, physically, but I couldn't imagine how horribly devastated she would be emotionally after this.

"Shut up, Emmett." Edward growled, though I had said nothing out loud.

Bella's screams ripped through me like a thousand fright trains running a million miles per hour. For such a tiny human girl, she was hurting me pretty bad.

"You think this is bad _for you_?" He hissed under his breath. Low enough for Bella not to hear. Though I couldn't imagine how she could hear _anything _over her cries.

I knew this was hard for Edward. Obviously, it had to be.

His only shot at ever having a child, and he had to give it up to save Bella.

Another ear piercing scream escaped Bella's horse throat as she kicked her legs around, trying desperately to fight off Carlisle.

She was trying to focus on kicking the medical tools out of his hands, but at the same time, beg and plead.

As if she had a chance of winning this fight.

Her face was soaked in tears, her eyes red and puffy. "Please, Edward!" She begged, trying her hardest to sit up, but my strong grasp held her pinned to the table.

"Move, Emmett." Edward said, pushing me out of the way.

He leaned over her head, placing his hands on both her shoulders, where mine had been. "Edward! Stop!" She screamed, her legs still trying hard to fight Carlisle off.

"Edward…" Carlisle whispered from the end of the table. "Are you _sure_?" He asked for the nine hundredth time.

"Just do it! Please!" He begged.

I knew this was killing him just as bad as it was killing Bella. For different reasons, though.

He couldn't stand to see Bella hurt, scream and cry like this.

I heard Carlisle turn on the machine Rosalie had tried so many times to destroy. It made a sick, sucking sound. Like some kind of evil vacuum cleaner.

I shuddered.

Nothing ever made me shudder. I was a strong man. Very, very strong. But somehow this human girl was shattering all of that. It just felt so wrong.

"Then leave! I'll get someone else to do it!" He yelled over her.

"Like who!? You really think Esme, or Alice would help!? God forbid Jasper and Rose come back. She's going to kill you!" I spit back at him.

"Better me than her." He whispered, looking down at Bella's screaming face.

"Stop! Stop! Edward Please!" She screamed, her sobs growing faster and closer together. She couldn't breathe, she was crying so hard.

She struggled and fought under our hold. Bella never seemed strong to me, but she was putting up a damn good fight for this thing.

"NO!" She screamed, louder than I thought possible for a human when she saw Carlisle wheel the machine over. "NO! CARLISLE! PLEASE!" She folded her legs tightly together, as if that could stop them.

Her body was shaking so bad, making my strong hands slip off of her repeatedly. "PLEASE!" She begged.

It reminded me of some sick horror movie, one so bad that they would never allow it to be shown to the public.

"CARLISLE! NO!" She begged, trying to scoot up to the top of the bed, away from him, but my arms wouldn't let her.

For a second I thought about letting go. I thought about breaking that machine in such a quick second that no one would have seen it. I could have picked her up and outrun Edward. I could have easily saved her…

"Don't you _dare_." He hissed in a voice meaner than he's ever used with me.

"Edward… Think about this." I pleaded under my breath. Bella couldn't hear me.

Another one of her screams ripped through me. Breaking the heart I thought was dead.

"Emmett!" She pleaded, looking up at me through the title waves pouring out of her eyes. "Make them stop! Please!" She cried, trying to reach her arms out of me, but Edward wouldn't let go.

"NOOO!" She screamed as Carlisle's hands separated her legs. "NO! PLEASE! PLEASE CARLISLE!" She tried to breathe, but failed. Her face was a dark purple color. "YOU'VE NEVER KILLED _ANYONE_! WHY WOULD YOU KILL A HARMLESS BABY!?"

"Harmless!?" Edward choked through his own sobs. "Bella, this _thing _is going to kill you!"

"NO HE WON'T, EDWARD!" She screamed. She was beyond desperate at this point. I feared that she was finally accepting the fact that this was going to happen.

I wanted her to keep fighting, because I knew that with each scream, she was changing his mind a little more.

Her screams slowly turned into silent cries as the room died down a little.

I wanted her to go back to screaming, kicking, and fighting. Not only because I wanted her to fight, but because this was harder to swallow then the screams.

She just seemed so much more vulnerable, so helpless when she wasn't fighting.

I watched Carlisle make the last adjustments to the machine, before moving towards her.

She slowly looked up into Edward's eyes, done fighting, but not giving up. Her face had never turned back to the right color, and her eyes never dried any. "You promised you would never hurt me." She whispered, her voice cracking and horse.

I saw something change in Edward, then.

Like everything he was holding together so well just fell apart. His face fell out of his battle expression, and his eyes weren't as tight.

He started to breathe again, and finally met her eyes. "Carlisle…" He whispered, never taking his sad eyes off of hers.

Carlisle looked up from the bottom of the bed, stopping just centimeters from her.

"Don't do it." He whispered, his voice dead.

Immediately, Bella's cries changed. They became happy, and relived. Like the world had just been lifted off of her shoulders.

Oddly enough, I started to feel my strength coming back to me. And I swore I felt my dead heart beat inside of me.

"Oh, Edward." She cried, her eyes filled with love and adoration.

The machine cut off. That disgusting, nasty, sick sound just a memory now.

A memory I'll never be able to forget.

Carlisle's hands lifted off of her legs, and Edward let go of her arms. I looked down at my shaking hands, and instantly pulled them to my sides.

She immediately crawled up to the end of the bed that Edward was at, and wrapped her arms safely around his neck.

His face was not happy. It looked like a face you would find on America's Most Wanted. He was mad. More than mad, furious. Only with himself, though.

"Thank you." She whispered into his ear as he slowly took her into her arms and walked downstairs lifelessly.

Carlisle sighed and followed him. His eyes secretly happy that Edward had changed his mind.

Once they were all out of the room, it was just me.

It felt like the walls were closing in on me. Squishing me next to the sick machine, closer and closer. I wanted that thing destroyed. I wanted that thing to be a distant memory, just like that disgusting noise it made.

Without a second thought, my stone fist went flying through it, followed by my foot being dropped on it.

I kept stomping on it, even after it broke into a thousand little pieces.


End file.
